This disclosure relates to a composite article for resisting erosion and, more particularly, a composite article having multiple layers for resisting erosion and method for processing the composite article.
A variety of different types of aerospace components, such as gas turbine engine components, propellers, and the like, are subject to erosion from particles entrained within air streams flowing over the component. Some of these components are manufactured from relatively hard materials or include hard coatings that provide a degree of erosion protection. Although the use of hard materials and coatings may be effective for erosion resistance of many different types of components, there is a continuing need for enhanced erosion protection.